songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jeffwang16
Reverted Edits I noticed something that was broken, and I made a minor adjustment to fix it. I'm sorry if you were offended, but I don't think it's fair to call that abuse. I didn't rearrange anything, or swap out any content to suit my own personal preferences. I saw the style and layout of the main page, noticed that one of the sections was slightly wider than all the rest, and therefore out of place. I knew that fixing it would be an adjustment which would not only be conforming to the intended appearance of the main page, but would be so minor it would hardly be noticeable to most. There was no malice behind it, and it was sanctioned by my supervisor - who didn't think you would mind the helping hand. If I've stepped on anyone's toes, I apologize, I will undo these unwanted changes immediately, as I notice you missed some of them. Some advice of my own: In the future, if you wish to undo changes by a user who has made more than one edit in a row, rollback is what you want. Using undo only reverts the last edit. In this case, when I was fixing the widths to the correct size, I missed a couple - and therefore had to make a second edit to complete the fix. When you undid my last, you only re-broke 2 of the random options (seen here) and left the rest fixed (seen here). Another way to correctly "undo" unwanted changes would be to find the last desirable version (seen here), click Edit, then save it. As it stands right now, everything is back to the way it was before I made a single edit. If you undo this most recent edit of mine, you will be returning the template to a state where some of the video widths are 276px (my fix) and some are 292px (the original broken widths). :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I will revert the edits. Sorry about the incident, but next time through agreement of the community we will definitely be very happy for a helping hand! --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 04:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you're absolutely right. I'm a little OCD when things don't line up just so, and it was simply an impulse adjustment. Regardless of any good intentions, I should have ran it by the admins/community first - and while I normally do exactly that, I slipped up this time. Again, I do apologize, and I hope I didn't take up too much of your time. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 04:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeff, Thanks for your reply and very excited to hear that you are interested! I absolutely can arrage for all your requests. I'm going to run your proposal by our Community Team just to loop them into what we are proposing. We would oversee the content merge with/for you.... Will set Dec 1 as projected start for this effort and will get back to you ASAP. Thanks again, user:Bchwood spotlight request Hi. Your most recent edit to the community corner says you have just merged with Music Wiki. Do you intend to continue working on Songpedia? Otherwise I don't think it's a good time to be spotlighting it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Songpedia and Ideas namespace Hi! Please keep everything you moved from (Ideas) into the Ideas namespace, it has wider space than Songpedia namespace. Thank you, also long time no see, I had exam, what about you? Nice job merging with music wiki, I can help after X-mas, for a while, I am busy. Thanks for mantaining! -- 05:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :One last thing: Pls promote 2 or one more admins to assist you while I am gone. Thank you :-- 05:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers Um.. I don't think we need newspapers, we have the notifications anyways that can be customized. Newspapers will just be an annoyance and it will fill up talkpages, it will also be a duplicate of notifications. -- 05:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me. :) Will the pages from this wiki be moved as well? 18:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC)